


Sharing is Caring

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, M/M, its not gay if its a three way (says these two dorks), the epitome of porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dandelion and Geralt share a prostitute. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (Books) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I use terms like whore/harlot/etc but only because that’s whats in the book.

“Geralt,” said Dandelion rather crossly. “I am busy.”

“I can see that.” He didn’t recognize the girl, curled on Dandelion’s lap, which ruled her out as one of the troubadour’s regular companions. Most of his one time - or short term - girlfriends would have fled when the Witcher entered the rented room. 

The fact that she was still sitting there, staring at him with curious eyes, left him to assume she was paid to be there.

“Geralt,” moaned the troubadour. “What do you want?” He was still dressed - still wearing his ridiculous, plumed hat - but his clothes were rumbled. Clearly he'd been having a bit of fun. It also seemed he'd unlaced his breeches, which explained why he was pulling the girl into his lap and grinding into her. She, of course, was entirely nude.

"Contract's over," he said. "I thought you were going to meet me, Dandelion." 

"Anything interesting?" Dandelion's voice was slightly strained, and he raised one eyebrow. 

"No," said Geralt. "Only drowners." He hung his cloak on a peg on the wall, then sat down to pull off his boots. 

"See?" Dandelion's hands slipped up the harlot's stomach, rubbing over her perky nipples. "I didn't miss anything." 

"No, you're clearly having much more fun here." 

"Oh yes." He pinched her nipple and she gave a squeal, wriggling about in his lap, which in turn drew a moan from Dandelion. "Why are you standing, there Geralt? I'm a bit, ah preoccupied." 

Geralt dropped his bag on the ground. “We’re sharing the room,” he pointed out.

“Are you sharing me?” The girl grinned, tilting her head and rolling her hips against Dandelion’s lap. The bard’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

Geralt stepped forward, raising an eyebrow. “Should we?”

"If you insist," said Dandelion. "But I won't be paying extra." 

"Oh, I know," the whore said, her eyes gleaming. 

The harlot stood, and Dandelion - who had apparently had already buried his cock in her - let out a moan. She slid her arm along Geralt’s shoulder, pushing his leather armor away, letting it fall to the ground.

Geralt turned the woman around, then leaned her forward so she could press her face into Dandelion’s crotch, taking him in her mouth. The troubadour’s eyes rolled back in his skull and he moaned.

Geralt squeezed her ass, spreading her and slipping one finger inside her warm, damp hole. Then he unlaced his breeches, pulling them down just enough to slip his cock inside her.

Dandelion managed to open his eyes, giving his friend a cross look. “I- I paid for the girl,” he panted.

“Yeah?” Geralt growled, thrusting slowly in and out of her. “I paid for the room, you tramp.”

"Well, that's hardly a fair comparison-" 

"You wouldn't have anywhere to fuck a whore if it wasn't for me." 

Her hands disappeared between Dandelion’s legs, fondling him as she sucked, and his complaints vanished, causing him to moan and roll his eyes back in his skull. Geralt leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. “Bite him,” he murmured. “Not too hard, but-”

She must have taken his suggestion, Dandelion wailed and threw his head back. “Damn you, Geralt,” he sobbed. The bard’s climax must have caught her by surprise - that, or she wasn’t as experienced as she’d seemed - because when he came she spluttered, spitting out most of it, leaving a sticky mess in the troubadour’s bed.

Geralt was just thankful they weren’t in his bed. He pulled her off Dandelion’s cock, pushing her over the bard, her stomach rubbing against his crotch as Geralt thrust into her.

Dandelion seemed quite content to have the girl bent over him, even as he lay boneless and happy on the bed, humming to himself in post-coital bliss. Geralt finished after not too long, and rolled over, landing on his back beside his friend.

"That was lovely," Dandelion mumbled. "We should do this again." 


End file.
